Dropped from Above
by jellybeansprout
Summary: On the night before facing the Americans in the Youth World Cup, Sakuraba and Sena talk. Light Sakuraba/Sena


An expansion from the scene in chapter 318.

* * *

**Dropped from Above** by _ficklepickles_

* * *

After his heart had settled down from the one story drop from his balcony to Sakuraba's, Sena managed to loosen the death grip he had on the floor.

Sakuraba, similarly reeling back from panic, also calmed down after a few minutes.

"L-Lucky." He managed to say.

"Yeah…" Sena replied shakily, trying not to think of how very _bad_ it would have been if Sakuraba hadn't been watching the sky at the exact moment he had decided that it was a good idea to attempt a Devil Light Hurricane off the edge of his balcony.

But at the same time, he was kind of glad to have 'run' into Sakuraba tonight. The blonde was kind and strangely empathic. He knew exactly how Sena felt, and had told him of the night he had asked Shin what should an average person do when faced with someone who possessed all the talents of someone chosen by God.

Silently, Sena stood beside Oujou's wide receiver, musing over his words.

They would have to struggle against those odds. That was their lot.

Sena remembered Deimon's match against Shinryuuji.

Kongo Agon was so powerful. A player unmatched by any human with his God Impulse speed. In comparison, his older twin brother had gained his own abilities with sheer effort, and yet could not touch the level that Agon stood upon. It wasn't fair, yet Unsui persevered because he loved the game.

In that match, Sena too had struggled and fought against a man chosen by God, all for the game that he loved so much.

They had fought so hard and come so far, overcoming so many strong teams.

Kyoshin, Bando, Hakushuu, Oujou…

Unconsciously, Sena's eyes were drawn to Sakuraba's collar, to the line of bone he could make out in relief against the blonde's sleeping shirt.

Sena's long silence drawing his attention, Sakuraba had turned to ask him if something was wrong and saw the brunette's eyes fixated on him. Self-consciously, the receiver covered the spot with a hand. "Don't worry about it." He said quietly.

"I could have hurt you worse." Sena said softly, guiltily. He recalled running full tilt into Sakuraba who had wandered onto the field. He had heard the crunch of bone on impact through his helmet. _It might have ended your football playing dreams._

"It was a lesson I needed. I don't regret it. The accident taught me that I was being foolish. I didn't need to be an idol to be happy. Football is what I love." Sakuraba said honestly. He gave Sena a reassuring smile. "Really."

Sena offered a small smile in reply. "You're very kind, Sakuraba-san." He said, his eyes shining with admiration. Like him, Sakuraba had worked hard and had also experienced despair.

The blonde's face reddened. "Ah, no, compared to—!"

Sena shook his head. "Don't." He said mildly. "This isn't a comparison. You're very kind." Then he shivered.

They were high up, standing outside in the night, wearing nothing but pajamas.

To his surprise, Sakuraba drew him close. Appreciative of the warm body, Sena merely looked up questioningly.

Realizing what he just did, the receiver jumped backward. "Sorry! I didn't mean to be presumptuous or anything. You looked cold so I…" He trailed off nervously, a hand behind his head.

"It's fine." Sena replied, tugging the tall player back toward him by the hem of his shirt. "It was nice."

His feet moving of their own accord, Sakuraba found himself standing behind Sena, looking down at the top of the runningback's head. He was amazed. It was this small boy who had defeated so many frightening opponents. Sakuraba felt no shame in admitting that there were many scary players. Sena had gone head-to-head against monsters like Agon and Gaou, even facing their own Shin and Ikari, and he had won.

Sena leaned back against Sakuraba, soaking up the warmth from the taller player's body. Through the thin clothing, he could feel the firm lines of muscle, indicative of Sakuraba's hard work and dedication. It felt sturdy and soothing to know that the tall receiver stood behind him.

Sakuraba's hands were suddenly in Sena's hair, fingers digging in to feel and massage. It was downy and fluffy, and he could smell the shampoo from the hotel they were staying at.

"Sakuraba-san…?"

He pulled his hands back immediately. "Um! I—uh—sorry." The blonde hung his head.

What was wrong with him? He had never been so close to Sena before and he was acting so strangely. Kobayakawa must think that he's a weirdo.

"No, um, it felt nice." Sena said sheepishly.

"Oh." Sakuraba said, for lack of a better reply. Then he wondered if that meant that it would be ok to continue. He rather liked the contact. Sena was soft and warm. A little hotspot in front of him, warding off the chill. He wanted to wrap his arms around him. With Sena so near, it felt instinctual, despite what reason told him.

Cautiously, he looped his arms lightly around Sena's neck, his forearms resting on the slender shoulders of the runningback. When the move was met with no sign of rejection, Sakuraba relaxed, staring out at the night sky with Sena.

He had to admit, this was better than shooting stars.

Abruptly, Sena was picked up, eliciting a cry of surprise from the smaller boy. Startled, Sakuraba took a step back from the sudden motion, which cleared a path for Shin.

"We must acquire the required amount of sleep in order to be fully rested for tomorrow's game." Shin informed them in a neutral voice, carrying Sena into their room. Then he slid Sena into his bed, slipped in beside him, and pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Good night." Shin said, and closed his eyes in what looked like instantaneous sleep.

Sakuraba stood, stunned speechless. Awkwardly, he followed suit, tucking himself into his own bed.

"Good night." Sakuraba murmured to the ceiling.

There was a soft rustle from Shin's bed as Sena fought his way to the top of the covers and turned to face the blonde. "Thank you for catching me, Sakuraba-san."

In the darkness, Sakuraba smiled.

_

* * *

end_

* * *

It wasn't until after I wrote this that I realized that I truly have no idea how a Sakuraba/Sena would work out.


End file.
